Tomorrow Never Knows
by December'sRose
Summary: On his 19th birthday Derek Venturi wished for a new car and a kiss. Too bad he didn’t get the car. Dasey one-shot. Happy birthday ash31096!


Title: Tomorrow Never Knows

Rated T

Summary: On his 19th birthday Derek Venturi wished for a new car and a kiss. Too bad he didn't get the car. Dasey one-shot. Happy birthday ash31096!

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

A/N: I feel like writers' block wants to attack me even though I have many plot bunnies written down in my spirals. I'm set with ideas for new fanfics to last me a while (as well as upcoming updates for CCoC) but for some reason, they don't feel like being written. Ah well. I'll try my best to knock down writers' block if it attacks me during this one-shot. Warning: _faint_ Trollman bashing. Again, it was needed for the fanfic so if you like Truman and are against Trollman bashing then think twice before reading, please. For the record, I didn't make up the accident. My Mom's old car was wrecked this way two years ago. Anyway, I'm dedicating this one-shot to my friend Ashley over on Dasey Nation! Happy 13th birthday girl!

_Dedication: For Ash!_

* * *

_It was known fact that machinery never lasted forever. Thus, The Prince's demise might have well been foreshadowed weeks in advance (even if it was unexpected). However, Derek still found himself somewhat devastated over the loss of his first car._

_The car that he had been given on his 16th birthday, after being persuaded by his Dad who insisted on telling Derek all about the stories The Prince held, had finally failed him. No, it wasn't a minor technical difficulty that Derek couldn't manage to fix. No, Derek didn't get himself into a car crash. Surprisingly enough, The Prince had died in a random accident that wasn't anyone's fault. Well, depending on how one looked at it._

_Derek had parked the car in his favorite spot, right under the shade of the tree opposite from the University he and Casey attended. Stubborn as he was, he squeezed the car into the tight space in a rush to get to class on time. Casey had worked the previous summer and bought herself her own car so she and Derek would finally stop sharing. She had arrived on campus promptly at 8 that morning, a good thirty minutes early to read ahead for the lecture in her first class. As much as the two step-sibs detested heading off to the same University at first, they found themselves renting a small apartment. Tuition was already high enough and now that George and Nora had to take care of the newest Venturi-Mcdonald the parental units weren't able to pay for Derek and Casey to room on the campus. So, Derek worked as many double shifts as he could while Casey found a new job as a waitress at another restaurant as well as an employee at her favorite bookstore. Emily and Sam had left for their own Universities right after senior graduation so Derek had plenty of time on his hands. His relationship with Emily had ended only a few weeks after it had begun. On the other hand, Casey had tried juggling the two jobs along with her boyfriend Truman, who wasn't putting much effort into trying to get into a University. Finally, Casey ended her relationship claiming that Truman wasn't worth her time and there were more important matters in life to worry about other than a relationship that wouldn't go anywhere. _

_Casey could have, and probably would have, gotten herself a scholarship, but Truman had dragged her to so many celebration parties after high school ended she missed the deadline date. Needless to say, many (especially Nora and Lizzie) were disappointed in her because of this._

_In the beginning, things had been chaotic (as expected). It took weeks before Casey and Derek were able to learn how to live with one another without moral support from Nora and George or Edwin, Lizzie and even Marti. Casey had been grateful for her new car, in which she was able to escape the apartment whenever she and Derek got into their nasty spats. _

_Derek Venturi went to the basics he signed up for so he'd be able to major in film as usual that day. He wasn't aware of the accident until after it happened, when a friend on campus had noticed his car was one of the three that were demolished. An elderly professor had a stroke while he was at the wheel, causing him to reverse backwards and literally roll into three parked cars…including The Prince. The damage was intense; not only was Derek unable to pay for the damage but The Prince was beyond repair. At least the old man had survived the stroke, after being rushed to the hospital immediately. _

_Casey couldn't help but feel sorry for Derek as she heard George lecture Derek over the phone about being so careless with The Prince. _You couldn't have parked The Prince anywhere else!?

_Of course the disastrous situation wasn't Derek's fault. Casey knew that but she knew that Derek kept beating himself up mentally over it. So, she decided to cut her step brother a break and offered him risk free rides to school until he was able to save up to at least afford a rental._

_It may have been sudden change of heart, or gratitude for Casey's kindness but whatever it was Derek found himself growing closer to Casey as they talked every morning on the way to classes. When he could spare some cash, he treated her to lunch sometimes even. Casey's usual hostile attitude towards him became warmer and even Casey found Derek more easy to be around with (and not just because he always treated her to nice lunches every once in a while.) _

_One semester passed, then another. Derek had finally worked up enough to pay for a rental while he was building up his money to buy himself a new car. Yes, he wanted a new car. One he could call his own. One he could begin new traditions and memories with. Due to their work schedules, Casey and Derek weren't able to splurge on vacations to go and visit family and friends during the summer. Instead, they bonded on nights when they were off, going to various movies and out to various hot spots, like Derek's favorite night club (he had to make a bet with Casey to drag her the first time she agreed to go with him). It wasn't long until Derek recognized the chemistry he once shared with Sally. Although once in a while he messed with Casey just to hear a "Der-ek!", he still felt drawn towards her. A strong urge of wanting to protect her whenever she was asked out by various guys in their classes usually took over him. Derek found himself turning down dates with girls he once would have picture as potential girlfriends. All he wanted was to be around Casey. Of course, surprisingly enough because she was always so perspective and a huge analyst, Casey remained clueless. _

_Casey wanted to do something big for his big 19th birthday coming up that Saturday. Sam and Ralph had talked about coming down to party but were unable make it because of their own work schedules. Derek himself wasn't as enthusiastic as Casey was about having a party (honestly, as long as he was able to drink some alcohol in public that weekend Derek felt he'd be fine) but went along with the idea just to please her. _

_He had two birthday wishes that year:_

_1. Get a new car before the year ended. He almost had enough saved up, but maybe his Dad would have a change of heart and send him the rest of the cash as a birthday gift._

_2. To be able to finally kiss Casey McDonald. _

_Other than being able to drink legally, Derek looked forward to Saturday, eager and curious, wondering which wish (if any) would be the one to finally come true._

* * *

"So, your favorite color is still blue right? I mean, I know it is, I'm just double checking. Isn't it such a wonderful morning? What do you want for your birthday?"

Derek rolled his eyes at Casey's greeting. She stood by the counter, pouring herself a freshly brewed cup of coffee. His step sister had formed a habit of twisting the last question into casual conversation these past few days, eager to get an answer out of him without asking him straight up.

"Good morning to you, too." Derek scoffed as Casey handed him the coffee pot. It was a Thursday morning, the one day that both roommates had classes off. Derek had already pulled a pair of his work uniform pants over his boxers and then shirt before entering the tiny kitchen. It appeared that Casey had work later on that afternoon for she was still in her ridiculous bunny pajamas and bunny slippers. Derek poured himself a cup of coffee, avoiding the insistent glare Casey was now giving him.

"Come on, just tell me!" She finally whined. "Please?"

"Tell you what?" Derek asked innocently, taking a sip and trying not to smirk as he felt her irritation.

"_Der-ek_. If you don't want to make a big deal about having a party the least you can do is tell me what you want for your birthday."

"I don't want much," Derek lied, for the sake of not causing Casey to feel guilt about his wish for a new car. "Just to go out that night."

"Boys are so difficult," Casey pouted. "You offer to buy them something and when you ask what they'd like it's always 'I don't _need _anything' or 'I'm fine, I just want to _chill_ on my birthday.'"

He laughed and finished off his cup of coffee before looking at the clock.

"Got to go, early shift." Derek informed, placing the cup in the sink and ignoring the impulse to give Casey a kiss goodbye on her cheek. Casey watched him as he pulled his uniform shirt on and buttoned it up.

"If you won't let me buy you anything I'm paying for your first couple of drinks then," She declared while Derek grabbed the keys.

"You pay for the drinks, you might as well drive me home too." He smirked, leaving Casey and her rolling eyes behind him as he closed the door.

* * *

"I wish I could make it D, but your birthday is in the middle of the semester," Sam reminded his best friend. "I can't afford to spend a weekend down there when I have exams next week."

"Forget it Sam, I told you it was fine," Derek sighed irritably as he got into the rental car. His shift had just ended and he was finally free to enjoy the remainder of that Saturday. Since his sixteenth birthday, every one after it seemed pointless and uneventful. Only, today he was 19. Casey had treated him to breakfast at the diner near the campus before he had to go to work. She had tried to get the waiters and waitresses to sing him "Happy Birthday" but Derek had threatened to completely shun her from his life if she went through with the plan. Of course he was obviously joking about the shunning part but Casey, startled by the threat, stopped the song before it even began.

Casey's shift ended at 6 that night so she would meet him at the apartment and they would go out to his favorite club. All day at his job, his co workers taunted him by singing and taking bets on if Derek Venturi was a light or heavy weight. So far, the day had been somewhat eventful. At least, more eventful then his past birthdays.

"Still feels weird," Sam continued with a guilty tone in his voice. "We've always spent our birthdays together, ever since we were kids."

"We also ate dirt occasionally as kids, but as far as I know we don't eat it now," Derek retorted. He wasn't annoyed with his best friend in particular, he was annoyed with the guilty conscious Sam always carried. That was how it always was: Sam was the one who tried to talk Derek out of whatever trouble he wanted to get into and Derek ignored him.

"Seriously Sam, I'm not upset about it," He reassured him. "Case and I are hanging out tonight, so it's not like I'm going to spend tonight alone or anything."

"And that's another thing!" Sam pressed on, dancing on Derek's last nerve. "We never get a chance to talk anymore…what's the deal between you and Casey? From the sound of it, you two are acting really…_friendly _towards one another."

"People can change when they live together." Derek replied simply.

"You lived with each other for years before you moved into that apartment and I've only on occasion seen you both act like close friends." Sam argued.

"Hey, Sam? Yeah, traffic's bad!" Derek said suddenly, honking the car horn loudly even though he was the only car on the road. "Listen _-honk!- _I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"But-!"

Without waiting for Sam to claim that he was just trying to get out of the conversation again, Derek hung up on him. Again, no guilt was felt. Sam knew about his feelings for Casey and always tried to get him to open up deeper about them. The idea of talking feelings with his best bud sometimes felt like girly gossip. This was why Derek was always grateful that he could also rely on Ralphie, who was usually so far gone in his own whatever to analyze Derek in the first place.

Turning up the radio volume, he glanced at the clock only to see it flash 5:45. Derek had been 19 for nearly 16 hours and so far neither of his two birthday wishes had come true. George and Nora had called him earlier, wishing him a happy birthday with all the kids in the background. He had spoken to Edwin a bit longer than Lizzie, asking him if things were still the way he wanted them to be when he came home for a visit someday. George had assured Derek that his gift from him and Nora, dinner for two (so he would be able to take a date) in the form of gift cards, was in the mail and would probably reach him in a few days. Marti had also sent him a homemade gift, her usual, while Edwin and Lizzie sent him a couple of new CDs each.

Well, it may have not been money for a new car but at least it was money.

* * *

"Okay, okay! You're a heavy weight!" Casey laughed as Derek downed his fifth drink. The pulsing music in the club was inviting and the mixture of colored lights reacted with the tiles on the dance floor. The two had arrived at the scene only a half hour ago, and even after his fifth drink Derek didn't feel a huge buzz. He laughed along with Casey who put her wallet back in her purse.

"That's the last I'm buying for you," she teased. "If you want to get wasted, pay for yourself."

"Come on," Derek said grinning, surprised that his words weren't slurring all that much. "Let's dance." Before Casey could respond, Derek pulled her by the arm onto the dance floor. He _was_ in control of what he was doing, but by the look on Casey's face it seemed she figured she might have been wrong about him being a heavy weight. They had never danced with each other at clubs before; usually they just danced with friends who went with them from classes. Still, after a moment Casey relaxed and they moved together rhythmically to Lady GaGa's _Love Game_.

After hanging out at the club for another hour or so, Derek felt that was enough for one night and asked Casey to take the wheel to drive him home. When they reached the apartment it was almost midnight.

"If you have a hangover tomorrow morning, don't complain to me," Casey retorted once they pulled up into their designated parking spot. Derek had closed his eyes and rested his head against the window once he was able to get into the car. It wasn't the alcohol as far as he could tell, he was just slightly tired from the days' events. The biggest being him finally dancing so close to Casey without no regrets that night. Casey McDonald was really beginning to unwind, even if she did keep on top of her studies at all times. At least Derek was bringing some fun into her life now. He felt her hand nudge his shoulder to wake him up even further.

"Come on birthday boy," She smiled once he looked over at her. Derek managed a grateful grin as he got out of the car, and together they walked into the dark apartment.

"Before you pass out, did you at least feel like you got everything for your birthday?" Casey asked, hopefully once she turned on the light.

_No_, Derek thought wistfully as he remembered his second birthday wish. _Not yet._

In a movie, his action would have been defined as cliché when watched by critics. In real life, he didn't care.

A strange tension filled the air as Derek turned to Casey, his mind wide away now, and impulsively went over to her to capture her own lips with his.

She didn't stumble backwards. She didn't push him away disgusted, claiming he was way too tipsy to realize what he was doing right now. She didn't complain about his alcohol-scented breath. She simply kissed him back.

When they broke it, he looked at her perplexed.

Casey just smiled a small smile as she tried to distract Derek from the creeping blush on her cheeks with a knowing cough.

And words weren't needed. Things would be explained in the morning, their eyes assured each other, as Derek went in for another kiss...this one intense and filled with lust.

On Derek Venturi's 19th birthday, he wished for a new car and a kiss. It was a shame he didn't get the car but Derek hardly acknowledged the letdown as he laid down with Casey in his bed, kissing her sweetly and feeling bliss. Because really, he would be able to get the car any other day if he wanted. As the saying went, no one ever knew what tomorrow would bring and when the digital clock on his bedside table flashed midnight Derek found himself agreeing to this saying without any question.

-Fin-

A/N: Wow, I didn't actually think I'd have this done so quickly. I feel as if I rushed the ending slightly. Otherwise, I feel pretty damn good about this one-shot, lol. I'm not ashamed to admit that I don't have much experience with alcohol (the most I've had so far in my life was probably not even a full glass of wine and I talk it with my friends, so I was going off of their experiences I guess) so it felt weird venturing off into this type of topic. But whatever, I feel proud of this one-shot. I still would love to hear what you readers thought of it though, so criticism in a review would be lovely! I hope you enjoyed your one-shot Ashley and that you have a really, happy birthday! Thanks for reading everyone, until next time!

"_Never let go of the one you truly love."_

-December'sRose


End file.
